Ianto and Halloween Don't Mix
by Just Gabz
Summary: Halloween means triple the work for Ianto Jones and after a day like that, all he wants is to relax.


**Title:**_**Ianto and Halloween Don't Mix**_

**Pairings/Characters:**_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings:**_**Fluff I hope**_

**Summary:**_**Halloween means triple the work for Ianto Jones and after a day like that, all he wants is to relax.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**I don't own them, sadly.**_

Ianto's shoulders were aching. His eyes felt heavy but he didn't want to sleep yet. He stretched as he took off his jacket, hanging it from the stand by his door. He tossed his keys onto a bench and moved to the kitchen, turning his coffee machine on. He yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes before setting to work making two cups just in case Jack got in and demanding some caffeine.

The day had been a long and crazy one. The fact that it was Halloween seemed to urge teenagers to pull pranks which meant Ianto had to investigate each and every one of them. Never mind that Halloween was an _American_ tradition. Not only were the teenagers acting up, the weevils decided they would too, as well as that one rift spike that meant running around Cardiff searching for what turned out to be an alien equivalent of a salt shaker.

Flopping onto his sofa, Ianto turned on the TV, catching up on the news and making sure they didn't miss anything potentially damaging to the 'secret' part of their not-so-secret organization. His eyes felt so heavy and the sofa felt so soft. His eyes were drifting closed without his permission. Each time he opened them he looked at the clock, only five minutes at most passing each time.

The next time he opened his eyes, he checked the clock and an hour had passed.

"Shit!"

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. No new messages. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached Jack's name and smiled briefly. His finger pressed the call button and he pressed the phone to his ear. It was four rings later that Ianto heard the American voice he was missing.

"_I know it's late, I'll be there soon."_

"So you _are_ aware that it's rude to keep someone waiting?"

Jack laughed, _"I'm sorry, really. If I could leave any sooner, I would have."_

"Has Janet been acting up again?" Ianto rubbed his hand through his hair, trying to wake himself up.

"_Yep. I don't know what's going on with her. I'll have to get some tests done on her."_

Ianto hummed his agreement, "How long do you think you'll be?"

"_Not long. Fifteen minutes tops."_ Jack assured and Ianto could almost hear the smile in his voice, _"I'll see you soon."_

"Bye."

Ianto hung up the phone and tossed it onto the table in front of him. He looked up at the TV and saw that it was some cliché horror movie, the sort they always played at this time of year. He stared at the remote, so close yet so far away and sighed. He really couldn't get himself to reach over to get it just to change the channel. Even if he did, all the other channels would be the same, he reasoned. Resting further into the couch, he resigned himself to watching this until Jack got back.

The movie was hard to get your head around; at least it was when you came into it halfway through. The main character, a blonde girl was running mainly. There was a lot of running and then the scene would change and there would be screaming and blood and Ianto wasn't really sure how to take any of it. It was a crap story line, but that didn't mean it wasn't enough to draw in a half asleep Ianto's attention.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack turned his key in the lock, quietly stepping into Ianto's flat. He wasn't sure if the Welshman would be asleep but he sounded close to it on the phone. Carefully, he moved slowly through the flat, trying to make as little noise as possible. The lights were all off in the flat but he heard the TV. He stifled a laugh at the sounds of dramatic music and the ragged breathing of the damsel in distress on the screen.

Ianto was slumped in the chair and Jack grinned, moving slowly behind him. He watched the younger man for a moment, the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He was definitely still awake, Jack noted happily. Jack counted to three in his head before pressing his hands firmly to Ianto's shoulders.

"Christ!" Ianto jumped, turning to face Jack as he spoke, "Jack, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!"

Jack laughed, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto's neck, "Shouldn't watch horror movies late at night then."

"There's nothing else on and I was waiting for you." Ianto murmured, getting up from the sofa and moving around it to Jack. He dragged Jack to him and into a strong hug, letting out a heavy breath.

"God Ianto, I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"You didn't, I'm just tired."

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck, chuckling, "Yes, blame the lack of sleep…"

"Jack." Ianto warned.

Jack laughed, "Come on, let's get you to bed. You're dead on your feet."

"How did you get in? I didn't hear you."

"I used my spare key, sort of crept in because I thought you'd be asleep." Jack shrugged, dragging Ianto into his bedroom and laughing as Ianto dropped onto it.

"And then went on to scare me half to death." Ianto smirked.

"It's Halloween and I'm American. I have the right to scare you." Jack grinned, crawling onto the bed next to Ianto. Ianto sighed, rolling closer to Jack.

Ianto closed his eyes, murmuring, "Happy Halloween Jack."

"Happy Halloween."

"Here's hoping it doesn't happen ever again so that I can have a day of peace."

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's delicately, tasting the mint of Ianto Jones and smirking as he pressed closer to him, trying to share their warmth, "I'll give you next year off."

"I'm holding you to that."

_**A/N: I thought I ought to write a Halloween fanfic but I couldn't really come up with anything. Now I am off to sleep as I've only gotten 1 hour in the last 40.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
